


An Easy Fix

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, Confessions, Cuddling, Day 1 Affection, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Bokuto loves to cuddle. Just one problem. Kuroo has some difficulty keeping his thoughts platonic. Good thing there's an easy fix ;)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139





	An Easy Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first piece for Bokuroo Week 2020. Day 1: Affection. I hope you enjoy!

Kuroo gritted his teeth as Bokuto's face nudged against his shoulder. As always, he felt his heart fling toward his friend in a way that was far more than just friendly. Still, he didn't do anything, just sat there and gauged how far he would let his overly touchy-feely friend go before he _should_ say something if he was just a normal best friend. The no homo kind of best friend. The kind of best friend who didn't think about his best friend right before bed on more than one occasion while doing things that best friends didn't involve each other in. 

Bokuto scooted closer to him on the futon, set comfortably under Kuroo's lofted bed in the little dorm room. He had scored a single this year, so the two of them spent most of their time in his room, in no small part as a way to avoid Bokuto's obnoxious roommate. The guy was an asshole who Kuroo had considered punching more than once. 

The problem was, in the tight, cozy room, on the smaller than average futon and only a few feet from the TV, maintaining an acceptable distance was hard. Especially when Bokuto seemed to want to meld with any human he came in contact with. The guy was like an octopus, a magnetized one, that just curled around you and was deceptively comfortable. Even now, his arms had snaked around Kuroo's arm and pulled him closer as he yawned, leaning even more heavily into his shoulder. He was so warm and fit against Kuroo so well and he felt his eyelids droop as he unconsciously leaned into his friend. 

The movie they were watching was just fading from his vision, when Bokuto's warm breath ghosted over his neck, jolting him back with a sharp twinge of arousal. He'd moved an arm around Kuroo's middle and was basically sleeping on him, his head resting in the crook of Kuroo's neck. It didn't look comfortable at all, the way he was angled, and yet he dozed softly, eyelids closed and breath even. The tenderness and draw that was burning in Kuroo was replaced with irritation. It was unfair that he always did this.

“Bo, stop it! Get off of me.” He shoved at him and Bokuto pulled back, blinking at him sleepily, his bottom lip poking out as he pouted. God, he was so cute, it was absolute bullshit.

“But why?”

“Because I'm not your freaking girlfriend, okay.” This always happened too, Bokuto would ask why they couldn't cuddle and Kuroo had to scramble for anything other than the truth. The usual go-tos became 'I'm not your girlfriend,' 'you're too warm,' and 'because it's weird,' all of which were _technically_ true, to one degree or another. Anything was better than letting the truth of 'because it makes me want to kiss you breathless,' tumble forth. Anything. 

And just like every other time, Bokuto's brows furrowed and he huffed out a big sigh, dropping his eyes to the floor. He always leaned back and pouted a little, but gave Kuroo the space to cool down. It never took much to get him back to his usual self and Kuroo compensated for the rejection by engaging him more than usual after that. It was always a delicate dance and he both loved and hate it. Like so many other things about Bokuto.

This time though, Bo didn't lean back and his piercing eyes darted back up at Kuroo, holding his gaze. Kuroo felt frozen, the only thing shifting in him was the heat he felt building on his face.

“You know, every time you answer that question, you've never said 'because I don't like it.' Do you hate it, Kuroo? Because like, I don't want do stuff that makes you feel bad. But does it? Make you feel bad? Or is there another reason you push me away?” 

He couldn't have been more shocked. The earnest expression on Bokuto's face was doing all kinds of things behind his ribs. He knew he had to be bright red and he watched Bo's eyes move across his face, but all of the words that he was usually so quick to summon in these situations felt locked in his throat. He turned away, staring at his socks as his hand found the back of his neck, which was now hot and a bit sweaty. 

“Uh, I don't...” the urge to flee started to overpower his better judgment. But if he ran, then Bokuto really wouldn't let it go.

“Is it just because you think it's some romantic thing? It's okay to touch people you care about, even if you're not dating them. And it's fine if you don't like being touched, but if you're worried about what the 'rules,'” he raised his fingers to make air quotes, “are, then that's just stupid. You're my best friend and I like cuddling with you. You're really comfortable and you always smell awesome and sometimes I honestly just hate all this freaking space between us!” 

Kuroo looked back at him, fear and vulnerability creeping up on him. Bokuto was gesturing wildly and his face was looking rosy as well and it was becoming clear that the truth was the only thing that was going to mollify him without the damage being too great. He was giving Kuroo this pleading look, frustration written across every muscle of his built frame. Kuroo leaned back, running a hand over his face and up through his messy hair. His chest was tight with the impending confession, the fear of losing everything they had built, the connection that felt like it kept him upright more often than not. He bit hard on his bottom lip, swallowing against the unique terror of such moments.

“No. Listen. It's because...it's different for me, okay. I don't...I can't help feeling like it's more than just...it means something different to me, okay. I'm sorry.” His throat was burning and he was terrified to look over at what was happening on Bokuto's face. He definitely hadn't been clear and Bo wasn't the best at deciphering things, but he squeezed his eyes shut anyway, avoiding the fallout as long as possible. However the warmth next to him didn't move away.

“Wait. What? Kuroo...” Warm fingers wrapped around his upper arm and pulled gently and he felt his shoulders tense. “Hey, look at me.” He squinted over at Bokuto, trying to prepare himself for whatever soft rejection was incoming. But Bokuto's face was lit up with a blinding smile, his eyes creased at the corners in genuine joy. It made his heart stutter with barely contained hope.

“Kuroo, are you saying that this whole time you've been pushing me away because you're not my boyfriend, but you wanted to be?” It seemed like a trick. A trap. If he said yes, would Bo laugh at him? Still, he felt himself nod slowly, fear still zipping around in his chest. But the hand that had been wrapped around his arm released and moved up to cup his cheek, Bokuto's thumb brushing over his skin softly. He shifted close, his eyes dropping to Kuroo's mouth and exhilaration flooded him, wiping out the fear entirely.

“Well, that's pretty easy to fix,” Bokuto whispered against his lips, pulling them together and kissing him sweetly. The press of his mouth was like magic through Kuroo's blood, far better than he could have imagined. It felt unreal, and as Bo pulled back he chased him a little way, his eyes still closed as Bokuto rumbled a chuckle. “Kuroo Tetsurou, be my boyfriend?” 

Then he couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips as he looked at Bokuto with lidded eyes, pulling him back toward him with a finger hooked on his shirt collar. He kissed Bo again, playfully nipping at his bottom lip and running his fingers up through his spiked, two-toned hair. When he pulled back, he was completely charmed by the expression on Bokuto's face, soft but excited, his cheeks so rosy he almost looked drunk.

“Yeah, okay, I guess,” he teased, and was immediately punished as Bokuto grabbed him around the middle, crushing him against his broad chest with a giggle. He couldn't remember a single moment of his life that glowed brighter than this one. He pulled Kuroo down over him, hugging him and nuzzling into his neck. 

“So I can cuddle you all I want now?” 

“Sure, but you have to make out with me too, that's the deal. And I can't be held responsible for any resulting boners in either circumstance.” There was laughter in his voice as he squeezed Bo's shoulders and peppered kisses across his temple.

“Win/win. And possible third win.” They laughed, so hard they were both nearly in tears, stealing more kisses and caresses. And Kuroo thought to himself that, damn, for once Bokuto had definitely been the one to solve a problem far more efficiently than he could. And he had definitely been right. It was certainly a big, terrifying, gut-wrenching, wonderful, fantastically easy fix.


End file.
